


Fuure Brother-In-Law Jitters

by NobodyKnows_U



Series: A Series of Blessings [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff and Humor, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodyKnows_U/pseuds/NobodyKnows_U
Summary: Instead of saying anything, Chimney simply reached for his back pocket, pulled out a small red-velvet box and slid it across the table until it came to a stop when it hit his mug. Buck's eyebrows nearly shot up to his hairline, he heard Hen let out a gasp and as Eddie and Bobby held in their breath. He slowly picked up the box and opened it, still finding himself surprise to see the shiny diamond ring displayed proudly inside."Wow, look Chim –" Buck started, not fighting it when Hen seemed to unfreeze and snatch the box from his hand "–I mean I'm flattered, really. But I am a happily taken man and diamonds aren’t really my scene."
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Howie "Chimney" Han, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: A Series of Blessings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763278
Comments: 10
Kudos: 291





	Fuure Brother-In-Law Jitters

Buck had absolutely no idea what was wrong with Chimney, non-whatsoever. But it was starting to annoy him.

He noticed the second he stepped foot in the station that morning. Chimney, whose shift started earlier than his, was already stationed by the rig, checking the equipment and cleaning the trucks. And the moment Buck walked past him he immediately averted his gaze, focusing far too much on scrubbing at the spotless spot he had clearly already polished, only responding with a halfhearted nod when Buck greeted him.

Buck frowned at him, choosing it was too early in the morning – at least for him – to get into it, instead he moved to the locker room to change and get ready for his shift. A few minutes later he was halfway up the stairs when he noticed Chimney was still wiping the same damn spot on the truck, and with a raised eyebrow and eyes still trained on him he walked into the kitchen. Lucky for him someone cleared their throat sharply, thus saving him from tumbling to his face when he continued to both strain his neck to watch Chimney and walk blindly to the table. He stopped just in time, barely avoiding crashing into it and turn his head to see Eddie and Hen watching him amused from where they were seated.

He ignored Hen's shrill laughter when he still managed to trip over a chair clumsily on his way to sit down next to Eddie, feeling a little better when Eddie leaned in to peck his lips, mumbling, "Morning _cariño_ …" before handing him a cup of coffee. Hen laughed for a whole other reason when Buck grinned like an idiot before inching forwards to kiss Eddie again, her laughter quickly turning to fake gagging noises. To which Buck responded very maturity – flipping her off without breaking the kiss.

His mood shifted a few minutes later when Chimney stumbled over to them, striking a conversation with Hen while blatantly avoiding looking at him at all cost. 

Buck tried to shrug it off, thinking that perhaps it was just one of these days for his friend. Only to realize that Chimney was acting weirdly solely toward him. He shared jokes with Hen, laughed with Eddie, talked with Bobby, _looked at them,_ but when it came to Buck it seemed like he couldn’t even fucking acknowledge him unless it was work related. And Buck hated to admit that it stung.

He always thought he and Chimney had a good friendship, one that grew stronger ever since Chimney started dating his sister. But the fact he was left raking his brain trying to figure out what it is he did to upset his friend made him uneasy. And a little hurt once he realized he didn’t do anything wrong, not as far as he knew. His attempts to tackle the problem didn’t work, he'd either get interrupted by the alarm, or Bobby calling one of them over, or by Eddie's stupid attractive face.

Their shift was a bit of a shit-show all day long (and not just because they had 24 hours ahead of them) time drawled out incredibly slow, almost painfully so. By the time they all returned to the station after endless back to back calls, it was approaching midnight. And as much as they all wanted to take a well-deserved shower and an even more deserved nap, Bobby all but forced them to sit down at the table and eat before they could even protest.

Feeling more than grateful that Bobby allowed them to leave cleaning the dishes for the morning Buck practically dragged Eddie by his hand and hurled him downstairs. He had every intention to claim one of the bunk rooms, fall face first into the bed with a harmful of his boyfriend and blissfully let sleep take over, but Eddie wrinkled his nose and shook his head.

"Buck, I love you but I am not going to sleep like this." Eddie said, halting just outside the door and gesturing towards himself and then to Buck.

Buck frowned and glanced down at his dirty uniform. "Is this your way of telling me I stink?" he asked teasingly and didn’t fight it when Eddie pushed him towards the locker room.

"Oh, you definitely stink _mi amor."_ Eddie laughed and shoved Buck harder. "But I do too, so it's okay."

"Rude." Buck snorted, and all it took was one unsubtle sniff of himself to know Eddie has the right idea. So, with heavy legs and sleepy eyes threatening to give out and snap shut, he forced himself to take a quick shower and stay awake long enough to not slip and crack his head open. After all the times he escaped death he thought it would be insulting to let a marble tile be the one to take him out.

His body worked on autopilot, any memory of actually taking the shower and getting dressed in a fresh pain of uniform were practically nonexistent. He only registered what was happening when Eddie griped his arm, silently dragging him towards the bed.

Buck fought every part of his body screaming at him to give in to the comfort of Eddie's chest and peered up to glance at the room. It was empty (for some reason no body seemed to trust them enough to keep their hands to themselves and sleep in the same room as them.) He titled his head up and saw Eddie propped up on the pillow, eyes closed and a hand tucked underneath his head. But Buck could tell he was still awake by the rapid raise of his chest underneath him.

"Hey Eddie..." he started, feeling Eddie tense for a moment before he peeked down at him with one eye.

"Yeah?"

"Did Chim seemed weird to you today?" he mumbled nervously, tracing faint patterns on a spot just above Eddie's heart.

"You mean how he's been avoiding you all day?" Eddie chuckled weakly, voice a little groggy.

Buck sighed, using every ounce of will power to keep his eyes open. "You noticed too?"

"We all noticed, _Buck."_ Eddie crawled his free hand around Buck, rubbing his arm soothingly. "But I have no idea why…"

"Oh." Buck breathed, his mind immediately ran a thousand miles per second, all in different directions, none good. _What could he had possibly done now?_

"Don’t." Eddie's voice broke him from his thoughts.

"What?"

"Don’t." Eddie repeated, and the hand around Buck tighten when Eddie shifted a little to lift his head. "I know how your brain works, Buck. Whatever it is I am sure Chim will tell you tomorrow. Go to sleep."

"But –"

"No buts." Eddie said firmly, nudging him so that he looked at him again, and Buck nodded after seeing the serious look on his face. "Go to sleep baby, _we could both use some."_

"Okay." Buck agreed and allowed himself to relax against him again, nuzzling his face to the soft fabric of Eddie's shirt and letting his eyes drop close.

As he let the darkness take over, he vaguely felt as gentle fingers stroked his hair and soft lips brush to his temple fallowed by warm whisper that lulled him to sleep.

" _Dulces sueños, mi amor…"_

**\--**

The universe was on their side, permitting them a few hours of uninterrupted sleep and allowing them to be awoken by their captain instead of a blaring alarm.

Buck was far too out of it to be embarrassed or care that Bobby probably walked in to find him pathetically cuddling Eddie. He focused on lazily scrambling himself up to sit on the edge of the bed, stuffing a yawn as he sleepily searched for his boots. He just finished lacing them up when he got momentarily distracted by the glorious sight of Eddie's bed hair as he sat up, rubbing his eyes in a small groan.

After brushing his teeth in the bathroom and splashing water over his face, he forgo his usual routine of mending his wild hair with gel. In the slight hope it will allow him more of a chance to grab breakfast before they get called in.

Buck nearly toppled over Eddie on his rush out of the room, who simply laughed and pecked his cheek before heading in to brush his teeth. And he was more than grateful for Bobby when his prayers had been answered, the sharp smell of food filling his nostrils when he climbed the stairs two at a time.

Without much finesse he plumped in a chair, breathlessly thanking Bobby for existing when he placed a plate of eggs and beacon in front of him. Bobby simply laughed, seemingly fighting the urge to ruffle Buck's hair, before telling him to keep is gratitude till after Buck will end up cleaning the dishes.

He was too focused on the food and the process of fully waking up still, only acknowledging Hen and Eddie who joined them with a small nod, to notice a certain team-member was missing. He only realized a few minutes later, after adding his empty plate to the pile in the sink and pouring fresh coffee from the pot to his mug.

Buck was listening with a smile as Hen told them about Denny playing dress up with Nia (even flaunting a video recording the moment which warmed their hearts) when Chimney suddenly stormed in, sitting down on the chair across from Buck and glaring at him with odd determination.

Hen stopped the video, putting her phone away before looking at Chimney next to her confusingly, Eddie and Bobby soon joining her. Buck on the other hand, raised an eyebrow in waiting, studying Chimney carefully when he felt his foot bouncing uncontrollably under the table. Perhaps that should have given him a sign to take it easy on him and simply wait till Chimneys ready...

But Buck lost his patience pretty quickly. "Something on your mind Chim?" he asked calmly, taking a sip of his coffee just so he could avoid Chimney's glare for a moment.

Chimney opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before snapping it shut completely, he rubbed the back of his neck while his eyes remained strained on Buck.

And Buck, well, he had just about enough with his friend's behavior so he snapped. "Chim, if you got something to say to me just say it!"

Chimney jumped a little at the sudden shout, even the others startled a bit, eyes darting between them warily and Buck felt Eddie's hand squeezing his leg under the table.

Instead of saying anything, Chimney simply reached for his back pocket, pulled out a small red-velvet box and slid it across the table until it came to a stop when it hit his mug. Buck's eyebrows nearly shot up to his hairline, he heard Hen let out a gasp and as Eddie and Bobby held in their breath. He slowly picked up the box and opened it, still finding himself surprise to see the shiny diamond ring displayed proudly inside.

" _Wow_ , look Chim –" Buck started, not fighting it when Hen seemed to unfreeze and snatch the box from his hand "–I mean I'm flattered, really. But I am a happily taken man and diamonds aren’t really my scene." He joked, grinning widely when both Eddie and Chimney groaned and Bobby chuckled, shaking his head fondly. (Hen was still busy looking at the ring with marvel and probably wasn’t even listening.)

"I hate to do it, but I'm afraid the answer will be a n–"

Chimney rolled his eyes. "C'mon man, you know it's for your sister."

Buck nodded with a smirk, picking up his mug again. "Did you need my opinion or something?" he asked coyly, slurping on his coffee extra noisily. "Cause it’s a beautiful ring, honestly I am not sure how you afforded it…"

"No," Buck wasn’t entirely sure how Chimney succeeded in not rolling his eyes again. "That's not why I showed you the ring."

"Okay, why then?"

"You know why…" Chimney sighed loudly.

"No, I don’t think I do." Buck shook his head, feeling the shit-eating grin forming on his face.

"Seriously?" Chimney cried, throwing his hands up. "Are you really gonna make me say it?"

"Oh, I am definitely gonna _need_ you to say it,"

Dead-silence erupted in the room as Buck and Chimney entered a semi staring contest. Buck was somewhat impressed that Chimney only seemed partially regretting ever showing him the ring.

But Buck was enjoying the whole situation, maybe a little too much. After all, there weren’t many opportunities where he had the upper hand on Chimney, and after all the teasing he gave him and Eddie, Buck felt like he deserved to be tortured for a bit. Its not like he didn’t already know the answer to the unasked question. It was, without a doubt, an indubitable ' _hell yeah_ '.

He knew Chimney would never hurt Maddie like Doug had. He knew Chimney was good man who would take care of her, He knew Chimney made her happy in ways she hadn’t been for a long time. And despite having more than a few reservations about their relationship in the beginning, he was nothing but sportive of them. And the fact the reason Chimney was only acting so weird was because he was nervous to ask for his blessing, warmed his heart just as much as it filled him with smugness.

Eventually, once realizing they spent at least two minutes in complete silence while burning holes into each other without buckling, Buck sighed. Deciding to offer an olive-branch, if only for the sake of his sister.

"You do know Maddie will be pissed you asked for my blessing, right? She'll probably give you an hour-long rant about feminism for it…"

"I huh…" Chimney took a deep breath, pointy avoiding looking him in the eye and instead focusing on a spot at the wall behind Buck's head. "I am not asking for your blessing for her." he said quietly. "I'm asking because _I_ want it."

"Oh…" Buck breathed in surprise, eyes widening. He caught Eddie sharing a smile with Bobby from the corner of his eye, and before he could even reply, Chimney continued.

"You're my friend Buck, and your opinion means a lot to me. And I know how close you and Maddie are, and given everything with her last husband…" Chimney clenched his jaw, and Buck felt his own fingers tightening over his mug in an ironclad grip, knuckles whitening. "Look you've always been like a little brother to me and if Maddie says yes then you will actually be my brother…. So yes, I want your blessings." He admitted in a strained voice, finally meeting Buck's eye in a deep exhale.

Buck blinked, letting the words sink in. He would never admit it, but he always looked up to Chimney, and hearing his friend craved his approval just the same made him a little misty. It took him a solid minute to register Chimney was still talking.

"– I get it if you can’t considering everything, but I hope we can still –"

" _Okay_." Buck cut in to make him stop, rising a hand for full effect.

"Okay?" Chimney repeated, blinking confused.

"Yeah you have my blessing. You always had it man." Buck nodded and Chimney face broke into a blinding smile while the others clapped and cheered pleased, he swore he heard a camera chime as Hen likely took a picture of the ring for Athena and Karen. He turned to see her pass the box over to Bobby who uttered an impressed hum before handing it back to Chimney. 

And in that moment he knew, that despite the fact he approved of Chimney marrying his sister, _he still had his brotherly duties to uphold. So, B_ uck leaned over the table, gripping the box in Chimney's hand firmly to make him look at him. 

" _But_ –" he declared, seeing Chimney freeze, and he could hear the others hold their breath as he glared steely at Chimney, "–just keep in mind that while I didn’t get the chance to beat the crap out of my last brother in-law…" he started, pleased in the way Chimney squirmed in his seat, and he put more effort in conveying his SEAL training into his voice, lowering it to a deadly tone.

"If you ever, and I mean _ever,_ hurt my sister _I will beat you to a pulp and make sure no one will ever find your body._ You understand?"

Chimney gulped, swallowing roughly and could only nod when Buck finally released the box, staggering back by the sudden force.

Nobody moved for a drawled, painful second before Hen let out a whistle.

 _"Damn Buckaroo…"_ she laughed and patted the still stunned Chimney on the back, "Who knew you had such a scary side." She noted, laughing along with Bobby, while Chimney's laughter resembled more of a nervous one.

Buck chuckled and sent her a wink before noticing Eddie was quiet next to him. He turned to his boyfriend and raised an eyebrow. Eddie was blatantly staring right back, giving him a look – one that was previously reserved purely to the bedroom. _Interesting._ Buck nudged his shoulder, raising his eyebrow higher when Eddie cleared his throat to snap out of it.

"You okay? You seem a little _wound up_ there…" Buck teased, which caused Hen to snort.

Eddie rolled his eyes and purposely rose to his feet, piled up the empty dishes off the table in a loud clatter and made a direct beeline to the sink without a second look.

Buck laughed and pushed his chair back, standing up to follow him, he patted Chimney's shoulder on the way before skipping towards his boyfriend.

He slid to Eddie's right, leaning sideways on the counter and watched as he began to wash the dishes, bluntly ignoring him.

"So… me threatening someone does it for you?"

Buck stuffed back his laughter when Eddie paused momentarily, shoulders stiffening for only a second before he resumed his task, scrubbing the plates with more force than necessary. "I don't know what you're talking about…"

Buck rolled his eyes. "I'm talking about the fact you got turned on just now." He leaned closer to Eddie's ear and whispered the words, savoring the way they made him shiver. 

"Again," Eddie said, voice slightly cracking as he peeked a glance to him. "I have no idea what you mean."

Buck darted his tongue out to lick his lips, obtaining the wanted result when Eddie's gaze flickered to his lips. "Right." He scoffed, making sure his breath brushed over Eddie's skin. "I guess you'll just have to wait till our shift's over. I'll be more than happy to _show_ you _exactly_ what I mean then."

With that he pulled back with a smirk, and without waiting for a reaction he walked towards the lounge area to join the rest of their team who had already wandered over there. The sound of a plate crushing onto another being all the indication he needed that Eddie understood precisely what he impaled. The way the others were snickering as he sat down showed they could guess as well. Then again, Eddie's loud cursing didn’t do much to help his case.

_"You're a menace Buckley!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really want to see Chimney ask for Buck's blessings on the show. I will update when the muse will struck again (probably about Eddie asking for either Maddie or Bobby's blessing...)  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy it <3


End file.
